


Faith- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.





	Faith- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the fourth part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.

“If Roy’s using a spell, there might be a spell book,” Sam said, getting out of the car. You and Dean got out as well and looked at each other.

“See if you can find it. Hurry up too, the service starts soon. I’ll try to stall Roy.” Dean said.

“I’ll go with Sam.” You followed Sam to the house but kept hidden so that Roy or Sue Ann wouldn’t be able to spot you. You knew Roy was blind but that man knew where everything was. You watched as they walked down the steps and once they were gone, you and Sam sprang into action.

Sam climbed through a window and helped you up, pulling you inside. It amazed you how strong both Winchesters were. You looked around the room and walked over to a bookshelf. You noticed all the books had dust on them except one and that is the one you pulled out.

You and Sam flipped through the book but you frowned when you didn’t find anything. You looked up at the bookshelf and nudge Sam.

“Look,” You pointed to a much smaller book and Sam grabbed it, looking through it. Inside was a picture of a skeleton reaper, and on another page the wooden cross you saw earlier in the tent. Sam also finds newspaper articles about the people who died. The one that died for Dean was an openly gay teacher, the woman jogging an abortion rights advocate. He finds a third clipping about Wright, the man who was arguing with the cop when you arrived.  

“Sam, I think Wright is next. We have to warn Dean.” You pulled out your cell phone and called Dean.

“What have you got?” Dean said once he answered.

“Roy’s choosing victims he sees as immoral and I think I know who’s next on his list. Remember that protestor?” You said to him.

“What, the guy in the parking lot who was bitching with the cop?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Sam will find him. But you can’t let Roy heal anyone, alright?” You said, putting the book back where you found it. Dean agreed with you and hung up.

“Sam, please go find the man. I’ll catch up with Dean to see if I can help him.” Sam nodded and he helped you out of the window you came through and you helped Sam up. He did most of the work but you helped. You and Sam separated from there and you made your way to the tent, slipping inside quietly.

“Layla. Layla Rourke. Come up here child.” Roy said from the stage. The crowd went wild and you saw Layla stand up, walking in front of Dean. You watched as Dean stopped her but because of the noise, you didn’t hear what they were saying. By the looks on Dean and Layla’s face, it wasn’t a good conversation.

She ended up walking to the stage and getting next to Roy. Dean got up and moved to the side of the ten, still watching, but going to do something else. You stealthily made your way to him and touched his arm.

“What are you doing?’ You whispered into his ear.

“Making a distraction. Come with me.” You followed Dean out of sight from everyone in the tent and you looked at him.

“FIRE! Hurry, the tent’s on fire!!” Dean suddenly said. He said it loud enough so that everyone heard.

“NO! No, please. Please don’t stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don’t stop, please!” You heard Layla’s mom plead.

“Friends, if you’d all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion and we’ll figure out what’s going on out there and we’ll come back,” Roy said, everyone getting up and leaving the tent. This should be over, then, right? Dean pulled his phone out and dialed his brother.

“I did it, I stopped Roy.” He said to the other person. “Then who the hell is?” You didn’t know what Sam was saying but you knew it wasn’t good. Maybe Roy wasn’t controlling the Reaper but someone else. You looked around to see Sue Ann off the stage, facing the corner and reciting something in a language you didn’t know.

“Sue Ann.” You said loudly, causing her to gasp and spin around. She dropped the cross that she was wearing and it was the same one you found on the table and the one on the Tarot card.

“Help! Help me!” Sue Ann yelled, tucking the cross back in her shirt. You stepped back and knew this would happen if she caught you. She didn’t want anyone knowing her dirty secret. Two cops came rushing in and grabbed both you and Dean, forcing you out of the tent. You left but not before you saw Sue Ann smirking. The cops manhandled the two of you outside. You and Dean shook them off you and you turned, seeing Sue Ann walking behind them.

“I just don’t understand. After everything we’ve done for you and after Roy healed you. I’m just very, very disappointed, Dean and Y/N.” Sue Ann said, faking innocence. You glared at her but didn’t say a word. You didn’t want to be in more trouble than you already were.

“You can let them go. I’m not going to press charges. The Lord will deal with them as He sees fit.” Sue Ann said, leaving the group.

“We catch you around here again, we’ll put the fear of God in you, understand?” One of the cops said. You almost laughed at that but Dean said something before you could.

“Yes, sir, fear of God. Got it.” Dean nodded. The cops looked at you before turning around and walking away.

“Why would you do that, Dean? And it could have been my only chance.” Layla said from behind you and Dean.

“He’s not a healer,” Dean said, turning around to face her. You did the same but kept quiet.

“He healed you.” She did have a point but he wasn’t a healer.

“I know it doesn’t seem fair, and I wish I could explain. But Roy is not the answer, I’m sorry.” Dean sighed.

“Goodbye, Dean, Y/N.” She sighed and walked away. You looked at Dean to see him with a lot of emotion on his face, especially in his eyes. He tried to bury them but you knew him better.

“I wish you luck.” She said, turning to face you guys again.

“Same to you,” Dean’s voice cracked. “You deserve it a lot more than me,” Dean said to himself but you heard him.

“Dean, don’t think this way.” You sighed and looked up at him.

“It’s true, though.”

“No, it isn’t. You are so good and I wish you weren’t in this life because I want everything normal for you. I want you to grow up and have a family with a really nice girl. I want the biggest thing for you to worry about is what age you’d retire. If I could take it all away, I would.” You said softly.

“Thanks, Y/N.” He knew there was no use in arguing with you. You saw Sam waiting and you walked past Roy and Sue Ann. She didn’t look at you but you knew her better than Roy did. You overheard what he was going to say.

“Private session tonight, no interruptions. I give you my word, I’ll heal your daughter.” Roy smiled. You sighed and got next to Sam, looking at Dean.

“What do we do now?” You wondered.

“We go back to the motel and wait until tonight,” Dean said, getting in his car. It was still daylight out so all you could do was wait. Dean took you and Sam back to the motel and once again, like before, you were doing more research.

“So, Roy really believes,” Sam said, sitting on the bed.

“I don’t think he has any idea what his wife’s doing.” You commented, getting a glass of water.

“Well, I found this,” Sam took out the black book you found earlier.

“You took that?” You asked. He nodded and shrugged but you didn’t question it. It was probably best if you had it than Sue Ann.

“It was hidden in their library. It’s ancient and was written by a priest who went dark side. There’s a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper.” Sam said, handing the book to Dean.

“Must be a hell of a spell,” Dean said, looking through it.

“Yeah, you gotta build a black alter with seriously dark stuff. Bones and human blood.” Sam said.

“She’s desperate. Her husband was dying; she didn’t have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy.” You said to the boys.

“Cheating death, literally,” Sam said.

“Yeah but Roy’s alive, so why is she still using the spell?” You wondered.

“To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral,” Dean said, putting the pieces together.

“We gotta break that binding spell, Dean,” Sam said, worried.

“You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this. When she dropped it, the reaper backed off.” Dean said, looking at the cross.

“So, you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?” Sam wondered.

“Maybe both. Whatever we do we better do it soon, or he’s healing Layla tonight.” Dean said. You waited until sundown and that is when you and the men decided to go back over to the tent. Dean was smart and drove up to the place without his headlights on. You saw another car already there and you frowned, recognizing it as Layla’s.

“That’s Layla’s car. She’s already here.” You said, getting out of the car.

“Yeah,” Dean said sadly. He got out with his brother and sighed to himself. “You know if Roy would have picked Layla instead of me she’d be here right now. If she’s not healed tonight she’s going to die in a couple of months.

“What’s happening to her is horrible. But what are you going to do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can’t play God.” Sam said, trying to comfort his brother. Dean didn’t say anything else but lead the way to the tent, peeking inside. You looked with the boys and saw Roy, Layla, and her mother. But no Sue Ann. Where was she?

“Where is Sue Ann?” You wondered, looking at Sam who was looking at the house.

“Her house.”

“Go find Sue Ann, I’ll catch up,” Dean said, pushing Sam towards the house. Before Sam had a chance to say anything, you spotted the two cops from earlier.

“Hey!” You called out catching their attention. Sam took this moment to leave you and Dean to distract the cops.

“You going to put that fear of God in us?” Dean asked, causing the cops to get angry. They started running after you and Dean took you somewhere, leading the cops away from the tent and the house. You and Dean managed to get to a camp where there were big RVs everywhere. You and Dean hid behind one, the cops on the other side of it.

“You see them?” One of the cops said.

“No, do you?” The other one said, shining their flashlights everywhere. You slowly looked through the passenger’s window to look at the cops. Suddenly, a dog was barking at you and you jumped back, cursing slightly at him. Dean caught you easily and pointed to the ladder that led to the top of the van. You rushed to it and quickly climbed it, Dean following you.

“Psycho mutt.” One of the cops muttered. You watched them walk on without another care. They seemed as if they didn’t care about you or Dean. You peeked your head out and sagged against the roof when you knew you and Dean were safe.

“What now?” You asked, looking over at him.

“We go back to see what happens,” Dean said. You nodded and got off the roof of the RV and quietly made your way back to the tent. You gasped when the streetlights started going out, one by one.

“Dean, what’s happening?” You looked behind you and gasped when you saw a really old man with sunken eyes walking towards you. “Dean, I see him, he’s coming!” You grabbed Dean’s arm in fear. You didn’t want to die but if it was you or Dean, you would pick you.

“Y/N, let’s go,” Dean said but it was too late. The reaper caught up with you and touched the side of your face. You gasped and convulsed, letting go of Dean’s arm.

“No! Y/N!” Dean tried pulling you away but it was like a force was keeping you there in the same spot. Your eyes glazed over as you stared at the reaper in front of you.

“I will not let you die because of me,” Dean growled out and tried to get you to move. Nothing was working and you dropped to your knees, trying to catch your breath. You were going to die and you didn’t know how to feel about that.

You were on the brink of death when the reaper let go of your face. You gasped and fell to the ground, Dean catching you so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. You cried out in pain as your head started hurting and for a moment, you forgot all about Dean.  

“Y/N!” You felt Dean pull you into his arms and the only things you could think about was Dean’s arms around you and the reaper who walked away from you, disappearing from sight.

“He just left. I think Sam did something to stop the connection.” You breathed out, shakily standing up. This hunting thing was getting out of control. You and Dean made your way back to the car where Sam approached.

“Alright, come on. We should get going before things get even more messy.” You and the boys got in the car and Dean took off to the motel very quickly. You wasted no time, getting in and starting to pack. You noticed Dean sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.

“What is it?” You asked him, Sam stopping to listen.

“Nothing.” Dean sighed.

“What is it?” You asked in a more gentle tone.

“We did the right thing here, didn’t we?” Dean asked, looking at you.

“Of course we did.” You said, sitting next to him.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Dean said, hanging his head. Just then, a knock was heard at the Motel room. Sam went to go get it and when he opened the door, Layla was standing there.

“Hey, Layla, come on in,” Sam said, letting her come in. Dean stood up and looked at her. You saw the fondness he had for this girl and you were envy. You were jealous of her.

“How did you know we were here?” Dean asked.

“Sam called. He said you… wanted to say goodbye?” You looked at Sam who looked at Dean sheepishly.

“Y/N and I will grab a soda.” Sam grabbed your hand and made you leave with him. You closed the door even though you didn’t want Dean and Layla alone.

“Sam, what the hell was that?” You followed him to the vending machine.

“Y/N, if you wanted to be with my brother, you would have already. Don’t make him wait because you’re too scared to do anything about it.” Sam said, getting a soda. You stared at him, shocked that he would say that to you.

“Sam, you know damn well I want to tell him. You also know that I can’t because I would just be setting myself up for heartbreak. When Dean was in the hospital, we had a moment. I thought I was finally going to get the courage to kiss him. Then when he checked himself out, we had another. But you see, that’s all it ever will be; a moment. When he met Layla, he was checking her out. I can’t be the girl he will use just until he finds someone better. I won’t let it happen to myself.” You turned back around, seeing Layla leave the room.

You wanted so badly to tell Dean but you knew, you would be his best friend that he gets to flirt with from time to time because he knows you and it will be okay. 

You just wished that you never fell in love with him in the first place.


End file.
